


The Calendar

by icedcoffeebro



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Canon Compliant, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Song: The Calendar (Panic! At the Disco), Songfic, other than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: You said if you don't let it outYou're gonna let it eat you away





	The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> First Reddie I write yeehaw. 
> 
> Based on a Very It song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yXVmfn1oyw
> 
> There's alternating POVs between both of them. I think they're clear enough.

_You said if you don't let it out_  
_You're gonna let it eat you away_

Mike’s call awakened something. Something Eddie hadn’t felt in what felt like decades. 

No, he was right. He hadn’t felt this in nearly 30 years. 

_I'd rather be a cannibal, baby_  
_Animals like me don't talk anyway_

After his worst show to date, Richie found himself dry heaving in his hotel room. He couldn’t stop replaying Mike’s words. And he couldn’t explain why. But he had to return to Derry. A place he couldn’t even remember hours ago. 

_Feel like an ambulance_  
_Chase her away_

Unbeknownst to both Richie and Eddie, they both pour and down a shot at the exact same time. 

_Pray I could replace her_  
_Forget the way her tears taste_  
_Oh, the way her tears taste_

Going back to Derry. A place they could barely even remember. But some of the memories were coming back, slowly. 

Suddenly, Richie could make sense of why he devoured those horror paperbacks by one William Denbrough, even when he hated the endings each time. 

Eddie now understands why he got a time-share in a Hanscom & Associates building. 

_Put another 'x' on the calendar_  
_Summer's on its deathbed_

Richie cancels dates on his tour. “I don’t know when I’ll be back,” he tells his manager. Upon his complains, Richie quietly whispered “The turtle couldn’t help us”. He has a terrible feeling about their luck. 

After his insurance company (incidentally, the same one he works in) gives him a provisional car. Eddie calls Myra, and tells her he won’t be back, not for a while. 

_There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends_

They both feel this is the beginning of the end. But they can’t remember what of. 

_And I meant everything I said that night_  
_I will come back to life_

Bile rises up Eddie’s throat as soon as he realizes what’s truly going on; the clown. The fucking clown. He feels like he’s 13 again, reaching for his inhaler instinctively. He knows he doesn't have asthma. But he needs to ground himself. He needs to calm down. 

So he looks at Richie. 

_But only for you_  
_Only for you_

Richie will never tell. But as much as he’s happy to be back with his friends, it all hurts.

It hurts a lot. 

_Don't wanna call it a second chance_  
_But when I came back, it was more of a relapse_

He had never managed to forget. He always felt like a piece of him was missing. And now, it’s right next to him. With a wedding band on. 

_Anticipation’s on the other line_  
_An obsession called while you were out_

He takes a shot without his hands. Putting on a show has always been easier than showing his actual feelings. 

_Yeah, it called while you were out_

Richie feels like he did when he was 13, locking himself in his room, trying to drown his feelings for Eddie. 

_Put another 'x' on the calendar_  
_Summer's on its deathbed_  
_There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends_

Hearing about Stanley’s passing upsets Richie so much he actually reaches for a cigarette, momentarily forgetting he quit years ago. He considers asking Bev for one. But opts for the most logical thing: getting both Eddie and himself the hell out of Derry. 

_And I meant everything I said that night_  
_I will come back to life_

He just found him again. Married or not, he’s not going to lose him. 

_But only for you_  
_Only for you_

But it’s never that easy. Through everything, Richie knows he has to stay.

If anything, he owes it to Stan. 

_I'll sleep in the hive_  
_I guess all the buzzing got to me_

He knew they’d get hurt. He just thought he’d be the one to take the hit. Not Eddie. 

_While I'm still alive_

How Richie got Eddie out of a crumbling house, no one knows. 

_At night your body is a symphony_  
_And I'm conducting you_

He stays next to his hospital bed. Waiting for him to wake up. Myra never shows up. Bev says something about how she said she didn’t want anything to do with Eddie. Richie doesn’t really bother to understand. He just holds Eddie’s hand for dear life. Hoping it’ll be enough to keep him alive. 

_You said if you don't let it out_

He could’ve died. 

_You're gonna let it eat you away_

Richie tries to build up the courage to tell him. He remembers being ashamed. Bowers calling him names. How painful it all was.

_Put another 'x' on the calendar_  
_Summer's on it's deathbed_

But being with Eddie could never ever be painful. 

_There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends_

He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what’ll happen when he tells him. If he even has the chance to tell him. It’s been days, and he hasn’t woken up. Richie holds on hope. Because he has to. The scar on Eddie’s hand disappeared. Which must mean something. 

_And I meant everything I said that night_  
_I will come back to life_

When he opens his eyes, Richie isn’t there. He felt him there all along.

Maybe he was just dreaming. But he wants him there, he has so much to say. So much that could’ve died with him.

_But only for you_  
_Only for you_

When Richie arrives, he starts vomiting words. Eddie can barely understand him, but Richie is so close to him he just grabs him and kisses him to shut him up. Richie freezes in shock for a few seconds, then reciprocrates the kiss. 

_Only for you_  
_Only for you_

And it’s all so good.

_(But only for you)_  
_(Only for you)_

So right.

_(Only for you)_  
_(Only for you)_

So beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like... trying to find the characterization for them so bear with me. 
> 
> I've been publishing a fic/chapter of a fic per week since february so I guess you'll be seeing me often-ish. 
> 
> Pls be kind <3 comments and kudos encouraged yeeee
> 
> twitter: LTCHAPTERTWO


End file.
